This Lotus, In The Night Will Be With Valkryie
by Mia Dullindal
Summary: [Kanda x OC] minor TRC chara. Dalam pencarian seorang Allen Walker – atau The 14th, Jendral Kanda Yu menemui perempuan itu.Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

This Lotus, In The Night Will Be With Valkryie

**Chapter:**1/6

**Author:**Mia Dullindal

**Fandom:** D. Gray Man

**Pairings:**Kanda Yu/OC

**Rating:**T

**Genre:**fiction, romance, semi-comedy

**Disclaimer:**All characters are belongs to Katsura Hoshino- sensei, by the way get well soon sensei :'(

**Warning **: ORIGINAL CHARACTER. Bagi yang tidak berkenan silakan menyingkir! 3rd point of view.

* * *

Prolog

Walau lotus berkali-kali berbunga dalam _point of view _ seorang Kanda Yu, tapi ia tak mungkin melihat sebuah bunga fuji bertunas bahkan sebagai ilusinya. Dalam pencarian seorang Allen Walker – atau The 14th, Jendral Kanda Yu menemui perempuan itu. Beberapa akan kuceritakan dalam sudut pandangku, tetapi mungkin di tengah jalan nanti aku mungkin akan menjadi Kanda Yu – maksudku, aku mungkin mengerti gejolak Kanda dan menjelma menjadi dia. Karena tak mungkin ada orang yang tak mengerti perasaan itu.

-London, Johnny Gil-

* * *

Part 1

Kami duduk di sebuah lapangan yang dipenuhi anak-anak beserta orangtanya, yang dijejali oleh deretan pedagang ubi bakar, _fish and chips_, koran murahan yang dijual oleh anak seusia (mungkin kira-kira) Timothy, bir dan tentu saja para wanita pedagang bunga. Kanda memutuskan mengakhiri pencarian Allen hari ini karena hari sudah menjelang sore, begitu juga jam pada Big Ben menunjukkan pukul 18.45, karenanya aku mengangguk setuju. _Well, _kuakui sedikit _awkward_ memang duduk bersama seorang laki-laki berwajah galak di sebuah _public area_ seperti ini, demikian aku memutuskan untuk mencari penginapan. Kanda, seperti yang diduga hanya mengangguk kemudian mengembalikan pandangannya ke sembarang arah.

Apapun reaksinya, entah kenapa berjalan dengan Kanda membuatku merinding, pantas saja tempo hari Allen Walker melarikan diri darinya.

Setelah 2-3 kali berpindah hotel karena kamar yang sudah penuh, akhirnya aku menemukan hotel bagus. Tak terlalu bagus kurasa, namun lumayan juga untuk menjadi tempat menginap malam ini ketimbang harus menatap langit saat kami tertidur nanti. Karena itu aku kembali ke lapangan tadi dan melihat Kanda menatap bingung seorang wanita bergaun merah muda yang rambutnya persis seperti pemuda exorcist itu, hanya saja mungkin rambut wanita itu lebih panjang. Tanpa kusangka, wanita itu menoleh padaku yang bahkan belum sempat melangkah lebih dekat dan tersenyum lembut; _I swear_, senyuman wanita itu jauh lebih lembut dari senyuman yang dimiliki Lenalee dan Miranda, atau siapapun perempuan di Black Order. Mungkin itulah mengapa Kanda menatapnya bingung.

Apalagi setelah itu ia berdiri dan memberi hormat pada Kanda dengan cara yang sangat menakjubkan. Aku seperti melihat seorang _Lady_ bangsawan.

"Selamat sore, pemilik Innoncence dan si Ilmuwan."

Apa yang dikatakannya barusan? Kenapa dia tahu identitas kami? Apa dia utusan Black Order?

.

.

**TBC**

**...**

**Note :** Minna~~ini fanfic cross jadi mohon jangan dibaca kalau nggak suka, ditambah mungkin bahasa yang terlalu baku, berasa kayak novelnya Vladimir Nabokov dekaka dan si OC yang entah mengapa menjadi tokoh sentral karena berhasil membuat Kanda si Stoic-Face itu kasmaran sehingga menambah ke-OOC-an fanfic ini ohoho.

.

.

Salam Penuh Hormat Beserta Tjintah Di Dalamnyaaaa

-**Mia Dullindal**-


	2. Chapter 2

This Lotus, In The Night Will Be With Valkryie

**Chapter:**2/6

**Author:**Mia Dullindal

**Fandom:** D. Gray Man

**Pairings:**Kanda Yu/OC

**Rating:**T

**Genre:**fiction, romance, semi-comedy

**Disclaimer:**All characters are belongs to Katsura Hoshino- sensei, by the way get well soon sensei :'(

* * *

Part 2

Pukul 20.00 di hari yang sama, seharusnya di jam ini kami makan malam di luar, dan dengan kemampuannya sebagai jendral baru, Kanda akan bertarung dengan Akuma yang mengincarnya atau kebetulan berpapasan dengan kami dalam wadah manusia. Namun aku tak menyangka bahwa aku harus berbincang serius bersama Kanda dan _Lady_ yang kami temui sore tadi di sebuah restoran tak jauh dari hotel kami. Jika perkiraanku benar, maka perempuan cantik ini adalah salah satu exorcist, namun ia tak memakai seragam bahkan aku tak melihat sebuah peralatan atau _stigma _di tubuhnya yang menandakan pekerjaannya (aku mengatakan demikian karena aku pernah melihat stigma milik Allen, Lenalee dan Kanda).

Sambil menghirup teh, seolah tanpa terburu-buru dengan waktu, Kanda menunggu _Lady_ berambut biru tersebut berbicara. Sebenarnya aku bisa menyela saking tidak sabarnya aku, tetapi udara yang melingkupi kami seperti menahan kami untuk tidak berkata apa-apa, sehingga dapat kurasakan bahwa _Lady _ini bukan sembarang orang. Jangan-jangan dia...

"_Well, Gentleman, _seperti yang kalian tahu bahwa aku bukanlah seorang Noah."

Bagaimana dia tahu isi pikiranku?

Serentak aku dan Kanda mendongak bingung dan saling menatap. Kurasa Kanda memiliki pikiran yang sama denganku, namun tentu saja air wajahnya tidak mengatakannya sejelas aku. Dapat kulihat dengan sangat jelas mata Kanda yang menajam dan nada bicaranya yang biasa ia lontarkan pada Lvelierre; penuh dengan kecurigaan, membuatku tertunduk dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Jika terjadi pertempuran, maka aku harus bersiap melihat wajah musuh baru setelah Noah dan Apocryphos. Siapa sebenarnya dia?

_Lady _secantik Snow White, tokoh fiksi yang sering didongengkan Ketua Komui pada Lenalee saat kecil itu, kini menatap Kanda tetap dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Kanda Yu pemegang _Mugen_, mungkin kau bisa memanggilku Valkryie, dan aku yang bertugas menjaga para Innoncence sebelum beberapa ribu tahun yang lalu memilih sendiri pemiliknya di bumi, kau tahu?"

"...Apa?"

Sontak aku menoleh, mendapati Kanda terlihat shock dan tangannya memegangi pedangnya. Aku tak mengerti...tolong jelaskan maksudnya...

Valkyrie? Penjaga Innoncence?

"Anoo," selaku tidak mengerti. Lebih baik aku menggantikan Kanda berdiskusi dengan _Lady _ ini ketimbang harus melihatnya berkelahi melawan wanita anggun. "Apa yang kau maksud? Apakah kau mengincar Allen Walker? Apakah kau berada di pihak kami karena kau adalah penjaga Innoncence?"

"_Well,_ kau bertanya begitu banyak, tuan Ilmuwan."

Ah, dia terkikik dan mencelaku!

Aku memperhatikan gerak gerik _Lady_ tersebut dari balik kacamata tebalku dengan sedikit malu-malu. Kuakui, aku sedikit tersipu melihat...perempuan secantik ini. Mungkin memang hal itu tidak berlaku pada manusia sedingin Kanda.

"Kujelaskan dari awal, Kanda-san dan Johnny-san," ucapnya tanpa keterburu-buruan. "Para Penjaga Innoncence adalah makhluk yang diciptakan Tuhan jauh sebelum Adam dan Hawa dibuat, dan kami ditugaskan untuk menjaga Innoncence demi suatu bencana dan itu terjadi sejak 7000 tahun yang lalu, berawal dari 'Banjir Bah' yang melibatkan Noah, kami para Penjaga Innoncence membuat keputusan untuk menurunkan kembali Innoncence yang merupakan 'Anugerah Tuhan' untuk para manusia sebagai senjata melawan Earl Millenium. Setelah pertempuran Black Order dan Noah, kami selalu memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan manusia terhadap Innoncence yang didapat, dan apa tujuan akhir dari Noah.."

Jauh sebelum Adam dan Hawa? Malaikatkah?

"Tujuan akhir Noah?" gebrakku antusias dengan perkembangan pembicaraan ini. Namun Valkryie hanya tersenyum, isyarat ia tak ingin menjelaskan bagian yang ingin kuketahui. "Namun kami turun ke bumi saat ini dan menemui kalian, para prajurit terpilih, bukan untuk membantu kalian bertarung melawan Noah. Kami tidak terlibat dalam pertempuran antara manusia, karenanya kami turun untuk sebuah tujuan lain..." _Lady _itu menatap Kanda dan aku bergantian, tatapannya yang sejuk berubah tajam dalam sekejap. "...kami bertempur melawan _seseorang_ yang berada di balik Earl Millenium, orang yang sudah merusak ruang dan waktu."

"Maksudmu masih ada musuh lain yang harus kami hadapi?" aku tersentak dengan pertanyaan Kanda yang dalam dan tiba-tiba. Disambut dengan anggukan sang _Lady_, kami berdiri karena Kanda yang sudah menghunus _Mugen_-nya.

"Bisa kau simpan pembicaraan saat ini untuk nanti? Aku harus bekerja."

Kemudian aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi karena tanganku yang ditarik _Lady_ tersebut keluar restoran sementara Kanda berhadapan dengan beberapa orang yang mulai berubah menjadi apa yang kami sebut Akuma.

.

.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

This Lotus, In The Night Will Be With Valkryie

**Chapter:**3/6

**Author:**Mia Dullindal

**Fandom:** D. Gray Man

**Pairings:**Kanda Yu/OC

**Rating:**T

**Genre:**fiction, romance, semi-comedy

**Disclaimer:**All characters are belongs to Katsura Hoshino- sensei, by the way get well soon sensei :'(

**Warning **: ORIGINAL CHARACTER. Bagi yang tidak berkenan silakan menyingkir! 3rd point of view.

Part 3

* * *

"Waah, Akuma benar-benar menyeramkan ya, tuan Johnny," aku tertawa geli melihat raut wajah kaget Valkyrie yang baru saja keluar dari restoran dan berlari menuju jalan yang sepi—dan tentu saja aman. Kupikir dia sudah terbiasa dengan apa yang dinamakan Akuma ataupun monster lainnya, ternyata dia bisa sekaget itu. "Itu masih belum ada apa-apanya, Nona Valkyrie, jika Noah atau Earl Millenium muncul tentu suasana akan lebih mencekam lagi."

"Ooh,"

Apa Cuma perasaanku atau senyuman Nona Valkyrie berubah seperti Allen?

"Maksudku, Akuma benar-benar menyeramkan karena monster-monster itu melindungimu ketika kau disini bukan. Wong?"

Apa?

Seorang laki-laki setengah baya yang mengenakan setelan _gentleman_ tiba-tiba muncul dari sudut jalan buntu. Dari raut wajahku, aku tahu laki-laki itu berbahaya, terutama saat dia...mengeluarkan sebilah pedang besar dari udara?

_What the heck?_

...

...

"KANDA!"

Bagaimana bisa kau mendapati suaramu sendiri bergaung di jalanan London pada malam hari seperti ini dan melihat 2 sosok saling bertempur dengan cara yang—bagiku sama seperti di buku dongeng milik Lenalee-kecil?

Apakah kau percaya kalau aku sedang terjaga dari mimpiku?

Demi Apapun-Makanan-dan-Benda-yang-Aku-Lihat-Saat-Ini, aku melihat dengan jelas Nona Valkyrie mengeluarkan sayap selebar gedung yang berada di belakang kami, berwarna putih seperti susu dan mengeluarkan suara berdebum ketika dikepakkan ke udara, dan di tangan _Lady_ beriris biru tua itu; kedua tangannya dan di sekitar tubuhnya! Aku tidak pernah melihat 8 buah pedang mengapung di udara dan memiliki warna yang sama ketika ia mengeluarkannya dari tanah di bawah kakiku, danau yang berada persis di balik tembok itu, api obor yang menyala kecil di sebuah rumah sederhana,kursi taman yang terbuat dari logam berwarna hitam legam, batang pepohonan rimbun, dari udara hampa malam hari dan dari sayapnya yang seputih susu...

Astaga.

Belum lagi, pria setengah baya itu!

Dengan memakai pedang yang tidak lebih besar seperti milik Allen, ia bisa mengeluarkan _damage_ yang luar biasa, seolah mereka juga seorang exorcist yang saling bertarung. Ini sama sekali di luar nalarku!

Belum sempat aku mencerna peristiwa-peristiwa yang terjadi seharian ini, aku segera tersadar bahwa laki-laki itu menghilang sedetik setelah Kanda datang, dan (tentu saja) bisa kutebak reaksi Kanda yang sama _jawdrop_-nya denganku. Kanda, bukannya kau sudah menemui hal yang jauh diluar nalar lebih dariku? Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu?

"Kau..."

Valkryie tersadar bahwa Kanda sudah selesai dengan urusannya tadi dan tengah memandanginya, sehingga ia pun melontarkan senyuman lembutnya tadi. Benar-benar...seorang malaikat...

...

...

"Oi, Kanda!"

Tepukan kerasku baru bisa menyadarkan lamunan Kanda, beberapa saat setelah aku meninggalkannya di kamar untuk mandi pagi ini. Ketika aku kembali, dapat kulihat raut wajah Kanda yang termenung, dan aku bertaruh mungkin hanya Allen dan Komui yang pernah melihat wajah se-_gloomy_ itu.

Bukan _gloomy_ kurasa, kata itu tidak tepat. Apakah seperti sedang ingin menemui seseorang?

Dan setelah kutepuk, Kanda hanya melihatku sepintas kemudian berlalu begitu saja. Reaksi yang amat janggal bagi manusia kasar sepertinya, bukannya biasanya dia akan marah-marah?

"Oi, Kanda!"  
"Apaaa?"

Nah, itu baru Kanda Yu.

Kanda sepertinya sadar dengan tatapan khawatirku karena ia segera membuang muka sembari mendecak tersipu. "A...aku tidak sedang berpikir tentang kakek Tiedoll itu, bakana!"  
"Aaah, jadi kau memikirkan _Lady_ Valkyrie ya?"  
"AP...!"

"Aku tahu kok, tidak usah menyangkal dengan wajah semerah tomat begitu dong, hahaha!"  
"..."

"Kanda?" aku memperhatikan punggung Kanda yang berlalu begitu saja tanpa membantah lagi. Ya Tuhan, apa aku sedang melihat masa puber keduanya?

Lucu sekali kalau iya.

...

...

PERSIS SEPERTI DUGAANKU!

Kanda memang berjalan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa kemarin, tapi ia berjalan mengitari pinggiran London—kali ini di East End yang kumuh—dan berakhir di lapangan tempo hari. Ia melihatku tajam, isyarat agar aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, kemudian ia menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Baka Moyashi...sebenarnya kemana dia pergi?"

"_Well_, London luas Kanda, mungkin saja dia sudah keluar London sejak berbulan yang lalu..."

"Mungkin juga, tapi aku tak mau menjajaki bar dan tempat prostitusi tempat si Jendral Cross sialan itu berhutang hanya untuk mendapat jawaban bahwa si Moyashi itu pernah kesana!"  
"Bagaimana jika kau bertanya pada _Lady_ Valkyrie?"

"..."

"...Kanda?"

Lagi-lagi. Setiap aku menyinggung nama orang itu, reaksi Kanda hanya diam. Aku menjauhkan tubuhku dari bangku taman tempat kami duduk tadi dan memandangi wajah sendu Kanda."Kan..."

"Ada apa dengan wajah murung kalian?"

Aku langsung menoleh tak percaya dengan suara itu. Sesosok perempuan yang mengenakan gaun berwarna jingga, mewah dengan aksesoris berupa topi sementara rambut biru mudanya yang panjang tergerai tanpa gelungan sedikitpun, menampakkan wajah yang jelas-jelas mengundang decak puji orang-orang yang ada di lapangan yang melihatnya bersamaan dengan kami saat itu. Bukankah itu _Lady _ Valkyrie?

"Valkyrie?"

Apa? Kenapa Kanda langsung berdiri?

Dan tunggu... kenapa dia begitu senang—wajahnya bahkan langsung cerah—begitu melihat _Lady_ Valkyrie?

.

.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

This Lotus, In The Night Will Be With Valkryie

**Chapter:**4/6

**Author:**Mia Dullindal

**Fandom:** D. Gray Man

**Pairings:**Kanda Yu/OC

**Rating:**T

**Genre:**fiction, romance, semi-comedy

**Disclaimer:**All characters are belongs to Katsura Hoshino- sensei, by the way get well soon sensei :'(

**Warning **: ORIGINAL CHARACTER. Bagi yang tidak berkenan silakan menyingkir! 3rd point of view.

* * *

Part 4

Kanda, seperti yang kukatakan barusan, langsung berdiri dan mendekati _Lady_ Valkyrie, dan tanpa diduga memandangnya dengan...tatapan cemas?

"Kau kemana saja? Semalam kau langsung menghilang setelah bertempur dengan laki-laki itu..."

Cuma perasaanku atau Kanda sedang memarahi _Lady_ Valkyrie?

Bukan hanya itu, sebelum _Lady_ Valkyrie sempat mengatakan apa-apa, tangan Kanda sudah menyentuh rambut berkilau perempuan cantik itu dan bergumam. "Kau tahu, aku belum sempat berkata apa-apa padamu."

Astaga. Apa aku sudah menjadi semacam obat nyamuk disini?!

Aah, akhirnya aku memisahkan diri dari mereka dengan menyewa hotel di pinggiran Alexandra Street dan pergi ke sana terlebih dahulu, membiarkan dua anak muda (mungkin) itu berdua sendiri. _Well,_ aku tidak ingin dibiarkan sendirian di pojokan restoran bukan?

* * *

**3rd point of view- Author-**

Kanda, yang seumur hidup tak pernah merasakan apa yang disebut kencan—mungkin di kehidupan sebelumnya ia memang pernah dan sering berkencan dengan inkarnasi Alma Karma, tapi itu **dulu** dan bukan **sekarang**—sekarang tengah terdiam di sebuah kafe yang cukup diminati di pinggiran London itu, tepatnya di tepi sungai Thames dengan scone, secangkir _hot chocolate _ dan teh Assam di mejanya dan Valkyrie yang tengah memandangnya disertai senyuman lembutnya. 'Oh, Kanda, jika kau bisa membelah dirimu menjadi beberapa orang, mungkin kau akan membunuh pria-pria yang mencuri pandang penuh minat pada wanita secantik Valkyrie dan dirimu yang sesungguhnya bisa menikmati kencan malam itu dengan tenang', batin Kanda geram. Namun Kanda tahu, mata wanita ini hanya menatapnya dan bukan menatap para _gentleman_ Britannia yang ada di kafe itu.

Dan sesuatu mulai terlintas di benak Kanda. 'Dia bukan manusia...'

"Kanda,"

Kanda tersentak. Ia kembali memusatkan pikirannya pada Valkyrie.

Tunggu, sepertinya nama Valkyrie tidak lumrah diucapkan dalam percakapan orang Brittania kala itu, terutama asal mitos bahwa Valkyrie adalah utusan Odin untuk memilih prajurit manusia yang terhebat demi Perang Besar Ragnarok di akhir dunia nanti. Bagi beberapa orang di Inggris, mitos dari Norwegia tentu tabu untuk dibahas.

"Valkyrie, kau tahu nama aslimu?"  
"Nama asli?" Valkyrie balik bertanya. Ia menelengkan wajahnya dan membuat Kanda berpikir mencarikan nama kecil yang cocok bagi wanita ini, tentu yang sesuai dengan wajahnya yang menampakkan kecantikan _Lady _Eropa tersebut. "Kita bertemu di malam hari," bisik Kanda mengembangkan senyum, yang jika dilihat Johnny, mungkin pemuda mantan anggota Divisi Ilmu Pengetahuan di Black Order itu akan shock dan pingsan.

Lanjut Kanda, "Bagaimana dengan Eve? Kurasa nama itu cocok dengan penampilanmu," ia mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh ringan pipi bersemu merah wanitaNYA. "Atau kau tidak menginginkan nama kecil itu?" tangannya bergeser menyusuri rambut biru tua, yang walaupun tidak segelap warna rambut Kanda, namun Kanda seolah melihat lautan di pagi hari.

"Aku... menyukai nama itu," jawab Valkyrie. "Karena aku adalah malam hari dalam diri Kanda."

"Malam hari?"

"Iya..." Kanda dapat menangkap iris biru itu menggelap sesaat. "Aku menemui Kanda, karena aku memilihmu dari beratus pemilik Innoncence yang lain..."

"Kau ingin menemuiku?"

"Ya," senyum yang hampa..._ just like HIM_. Allen Walker. "Aku menemui Kanda, dan aku menginginkan pertemuan itu."

Kanda hanya tersenyum, tapi ia tak dapat menangkap isyarat dan gestur yang ditunjukkan Valkyrie—yang mulai detik itu bernama Eve. Namun hal itu tak akan dilupakan oleh Kanda, bahkan dalam tidurnya sekalipun.

Apakah Kanda juga menginginkan pertemuan dengan Eve? Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Kanda, si second exorcist yang 3 bulan lalu baru saja kehilangan inkarnasi kekasih di kehidupan sebelumnya?

'Apakah aku menemuinya karena senyumnya mengingatkanku akan DIA?

.

.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

This Lotus, In The Night Will Be With Valkryie

**Chapter:**5/6

**Author:**Mia Dullindal

**Fandom:** D. Gray Man

**Pairings:**Kanda Yu/OC

**Rating:**T

**Genre:**fiction, romance, semi-comedy

**Disclaimer:**All characters are belongs to Katsura Hoshino- sensei, by the way get well soon sensei :'(

* * *

Part 5

Eve menyusuri sebuah koridor di Piazza San Marco saat jam menara menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Tak ada yang tahu, bahkan Kanda Yu sekalipun mengenai kedatangannya dan sejak kapan ia berada di Venesia. Ia hanya berada disini untuk saat ini, dan nanti malam, ia akan bertemu Kanda di Birmingham. Pencarian The 14th sudah meluas, namun Kanda dan Johnny masih belum bisa menemukannya.

Ia tak peduli seberapa besar permasalahan Kanda, ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Kini ia membuka pintu yang lebar, yang menghubungkan San Marco dengan Jembatan Desah dan tersenyum melihat bahwa dia sudah datang. Perempuan berambut panjang nan hitam legam bagai arang, senyum manis tersungging dan ia mengibaskan jubahnya yang tak lumrah dipakai orang Eropa. Orang yang ditunggunya hingga ia datang ke negara yang jauh dari Inggris tersebut.

"Aku sudah menemukan Fei Wong Reed, Yuko."

Perempuan Jepang yang dipanggil Yuko itu mengangguk mengerti. Ia menunduk sebelum mengucap sesuatu dan menghilang di sudut gelap jembatan tertutup itu. "Kuserahkan dia padamu, Nona. Untuk menghentikannya ikut campur dalam masalah dimensi ini."

-End 3rd point of view (Author)-

* * *

"Apa? Kau bertanya padaku kenapa kau menemui Nona Eve? Lalu aku harus menjawab apa agar kau mengerti?"

_Fine,_ makin lama aku makin merana melihat Kanda yang jatuh cinta. Aku hanya menggaruk kepala bingung sementara Kanda tetap berjalan lurus tanpa mempermasalahkan pertanyaannya barusan.

" _Kau pikir kenapa aku menemui Eve? Apakah aku benar-benar ingin menemuinya_?"

Dan kami terhenti di Birmingham Palace. Ada seseorang yang membuat Kanda menghentikan langkahnya disana. Dua pilihan; Allen atau Eve, dan kali ini pilihannya jatuh ke nomor dua. Mungkin benar jika Allen sudah keluar dari London berhari-hari yang lalu tanpa kami sadari.

Tetapi...astaga! apakah aku sedang melihat keluarga kerajaan yang keluar tanpa pengawalan? Nona Eve, dengan gaun berwarna biru muda, senada dengan warna rambutnya dan memakai mantel bulu putih karena saat itu sudah memasuki musim dingin, berjalan tanpa tergesa-gesa menghampiri kami. Kanda tentu saja langsung menghampirinya, tak peduli beberapa pandangan mata yang heran dengan mantel Kanda yang lusuh untuk menutupi seragam Black Order-nya bersanding dengan _Lady_ terhormat Britannia Raya.

Dan entah siapa dan apa yang membuatku terpikir jawaban mengenai pertanyaan Kanda tadi. Mungkin ia menemui Nona Eve, hanya karena mereka saling ingin bertemu. Tak ada alasan lain, hanya itu yang bisa kupikirkan. Kesimpulan sederhana, yang terbentuk dari persilangan dua benang yang saling bertumpuk di antara benang-benang lainnya.

_Takdir terbentuk, karena mereka menginginkannya ada,dan tak ada alasan lain yang mengikatnya_ kan, Kanda?

...

...

Karena saat itu masih sore hari, aku tak bisa kembali ke hotel. Aku terpaksa bertahan di sebuah restoran – kami tidak bisa ke _pub_ mengingat kami membawa wanita berpenampilan layaknya bangsawan—di Watson Road dengan mulut penuh potongan _half rack ribs_ (_by the way_, kau harus mencobanya sesekali! Kurasa Jevry akan meminta resepnya jika dia tahu aku makan di tempat seenak ini) sambil memandangi Kanda yang masih saja berpikir; aku tak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan, tapi mungkin saja ia masih memikirkan kenapa dia bisa menemui Penjaga Innoncence, bahkan membuatnya menjadi kekasihnya seperti sekarang—apa? Mereka belum menjadi kekasih? Mana kutahu!

"Kanda, teh hijau-mu segera dingin jika kau tidak meminumnya."

Aku otomatis mendongak. Oh, rupanya Nona Eve tidak tahan dengan suasana begini. Ia menggeser cangkir Kanda lebih mendekat, isyarat Kanda untuk meminumnya. Tapi tentu saja, Kanda yang sedang berpikir tak akan menggubris apapun sebelum ia menemukan apa yang dia sebut solusi.

"Kanda," Nona Eve kembali memanggil. "Jika kau mulai berpikir lagi, maka aku akan pergi."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku berpikir"

Uh-oh, Kanda Yu mulai marah karena merasa terganggu.

"Karena kau sedang tidak ingin menemuiku," dan tangan Kanda menggenggam kesal. "Aku butuh waktu berpikir!"

"Kanda!" Aku tak tahan lagi, ini bukan Kanda yang kemarin, melainkan Kanda _lama_ yang masih berada di Black Order. Ia bahkan membentak Nona Eve, hingga wanita itu tanpa berkata apapun beranjak dari kursi, menarik mantelnya dari gantungan dan pergi begitu saja. Namun samar aku mendengar bisikan yang—mungkin bagiku terasa pedih. Sedangkan si KANDA BODOH itu masih saja terdiam dengan tangan yang menggenggam kesal, hingga beberapa saat baru menyadari kesalahannya dan menoleh kaget padaku. Kanda, kau terlambat.

"_Kalau begitu aku akan pergi..."_

**...**

**...**

**3rd point of view –Author-**

Perempuan itu. Eve. Ia berlari ke arah hutan, tak peduli apakah dua orang lainnya akan mengejarnya. Ia akan menuntaskan urusannya, dan ia sudah tak terikat lagi dengan pemuda berambut biru kelam barusan.

"_Aku butuh waktu berpikir!"_

"Jika berpikir, maka tubuh akan termenung. Jika termenung, maka hati akan terdiam. Jika hati terdiam, maka itulah saat kau harus menyendiri, Yu."

Eve tersadar dengan kehadiran seseorang, yang tentu saja sudah ia tunggu sejak terakhir ia bertemu dengannya tempo hari. Ia berbalik dan saat itu juga sayapnya keluar bebas begitu saja dari punggungnya.

Kemudian ledakan itu terjadi.

"FEI WONG! PERGI DARI SINI!"

Ledakan demi ledakan menghantam hutan itu, hingga para penduduk di pinggir hutan berteriak kaget. Beberapa dari mereka pergi menyelamatkan diri, takut ledakan itu sampai pada mereka. Tapi Eve tak membiarkan hal itu terjadi; sebuah lubang hitam muncul di udara di antara rapatnya pepohonan di hutan. Ia mengenali sosok yang keluar dari lubang hitam itu, sekaligus biang dari ledakan yang mengincarnya. Ia tak berusaha mengeluarkan pedang yang sama ketika ia bertempur di depan Johnny. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko jika kedua orang itu mengejarnya, sehingga ia hanya mengeluarkan sayapnya yang mengembalikan ledakan-ledakan tersebut ke asalnya. Ia menghindar, ke kanan-kiri-kanan lagi, dan saat ia hampir mendekati lubang hitam itu untuk menyerang orang yang dia sebut sebagai pelaku di balik Earl Millenium, sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"EVE! JANGAN KESANA!"

Sedetik kemudian, hutan itu terhempas oleh angin berkekuatan dahsyat.

"_Yu...kau sudah selesai berpikir?"_

Kanda tak ingat apapun saat itu, kecuali di saat ia mendengar suaranya sendiri lepas kendali dan bergaung di sudut Old Orleans yang sepi. Beberapa mata segera tertuju padanya, tak terkecuali Eve dan Johnny, hingga Kanda baru benar-benar tersadar ketika Johnny menegurnya keras sementara Eve sudah berlalu tanpa berkata apapun.

Apa yang telah dilakukannya bukanlah keinginannya, Kanda ingin menjelaskan kembali hal itu pada Eve. Karena itu ia mengejarnya dengan kemampuan larinya dalam mengejar (dan dikejar) Akuma selama ini. Ia meninggalkan Johnny di tempat makan untuk membayar bill-nya dan melihat mantel seputih salju di kejauhan bergerak-gerak menuju hutan.

Hutan? Apa yang dilakukannya disana?

Jangan-jangan...

Belum sempat ia menduga lagi, sosok itu mengeluarkan sayapnya beberapa meter setelah ia menghilang di balik pepohonan yang rapat. Kanda tetap bisa mengikutinya, mengikuti pergerakan sayap yang dikitari oleh ledakan-ledakan yang berasal dari lubang hitam yang muncul begitu saja di udara yang jaraknya jauh darinya. Namun Kanda lengah saat ternyata sepasang sayap itu berusaha mendekati lubang hitam.

"EVE! JANGAN KESANA!"

Ia mendapati suaranya segera meluncur keluar dari bibirnya, dengan jawaban iris biru itu beradu pandang dengannya, tersenyum beberapa saat, dan terjadi ledakan; Eve berada di dalam ledakan itu bersama sang lubang hitam. Menciptakan kekuatan yang dahsyat berupa angin kencang, hingga Kanda harus merunduk menghindari pepohonan yang tumbang terbawa angin.

_Aku tahu selama ini alasan untuk menemuimu, tapi aku belum mengatakannya..._

Bersamaan, malam pun menelan matahari sore.

* * *

-Flashback-

Kanda dan Eve, seperti biasa duduk dengan tenang di lapangan publik di pinggir London itu. Cahaya sore menghangatkan orang-orang yang beraktifitas di sana. Johnny tentu saja seperti biasa menjauh dari mereka dengan berbagai dalih; kali ini ia berdalih ingin makan eskrim untuk _afternoon_ _tea_, jadi Kanda membiarkannya saja. Toh itu bukan urusannya.

Ia masih berkonsentrasi untuk mengatakan satu kalimat yang dulu pernah ia dengar sebelum Alma Karma mati, namun hal itu membutuhkan waktu dan persiapan yang lama dan banyak yang harus dipikirkannya sebelum itu. Ia berkali-kali mengamati Eve dari ujung matanya, namun wanita itu sibuk dengan perhatiannya pada anak-anak yang bermain bola di depan mereka. Kanda mendengus kecil, kemudian ia berdiri—ia tak mungkin mengatakannya di tempat seperti ini.

"Kanda? Kau mau kemana?" Eve yang melihat Kanda beranjak dari kursinya mengikuti, hingga akhirnya mereka berjalan sepanjang Wand End Park dengan jarak yang agak berjauhan karena Kanda yang tidak ingin memperlihatkan rona wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat.

Kanda, yang tidak menggubris pertanyaan Eve kembali mendesah. Ia berhenti sejenak, mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada lirih kemudian kembali berjalan pelan.

"Dasar bodoh!"

Kanda segera berbalik mendengar tanggapan yang diluar perkiraannya keluar dari mulut Eve, dan sedetik kemudian ia memeluk tubuh Eve yang sama kecilnya(mungkin) dengan Allen.

Memeluk erat-erat, tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang.

Memeluk erat-erat, meski wajah merah padam Eve ditambah air mata tetap mengalir melewati pipinya yang kecil.

Memeluk erat-erat, seakan mereka tak akan bertemu lagi.

"_Aku ingin kau terus disini, siang maupun malam. Karena itu, kau bukan lagi malam hariku. Selamanya kau harus disisiku, mengerti?"_

"Dasar bodoh..." Eve masih terisak dalam pelukan Kanda ketika mengulangi kalimatnya, mau tak mau membuat sudut bibir pria cantik itu tertarik . "Aku mencintaimu, Eve, karena itu aku menemuimu."

"Aku tahu, Yu..."

Beberapa saat Eve mendongak dan berbisik, "Nama asliku adalah Randgrior, Yu. Tapi tetaplah panggil aku dengan nama 'itu', karena apapun yang terjadi, nama itu adalah bukti bahwa aku milikmu..."

Mendengar bisikan itu, Kanda hanya tersenyum. Ia mempererat pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu wanita 'malam dan siang hari'-nya. "Aku tahu."

-End Flashback-

* * *

.

.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

This Lotus, In The Night Will Be With Valkryie

**Chapter:**6/6

**Author:**Mia Dullindal

**Fandom:** D. Gray Man

**Pairings:**Kanda Yu/OC

**Rating:**T

**Genre:**fiction, romance, semi-comedy

**Disclaimer:**All characters are belongs to Katsura Hoshino- sensei, by the way get well soon sensei :'(

**Warning **: ORIGINAL CHARACTER. Bagi yang tidak berkenan silakan menyingkir! 3rd point of view.

* * *

Part 6

Sebulan berlalu, sejak apa yang diceritakan Kanda mengenai hilangnya Eve bersamaan dengan hempasan hebat yang menerpa sebuah hutan dekat Old Orleans tempo hari. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa, karena aku tak bisa membayangkan yang Kanda rasakan saat itu. Tapi seiring berlalunya waktu, dan pertempuran-pertempuran kami dengan Akuma dan Noah, Kanda mulai memusatkan lagi pikirannya pada pencarian Allen.

"Kanda!"

Pria yang seperti biasa dikucir kuda itu sedang menikmati ubi rebusnya ketika aku berlari dengan setumpuk dokumen yang susah payah kudapat melalui hubungan rahasiaku dengan Lenalee dan Marie dan kemudian tersambung pada Reever di Black Order. Kuputuskan saat itu untuk memberitahu Kanda, karena tentu saja sebagai teman, aku tak mau ia memikul kesedihan itu sendirian. Aku tidak ingin kejadian Allen terjadi lagi padanya...

"Apa yang kau bawa?" sahut Kanda cuek. Ia memakan kembali ubi rebusnya sembari melihatku membongkar-bongkar tumpukan kertas yang kupegang. Ini dia!

"Aku tahu," aku menarik napas sejenak. "Aku tahu siapa yang waktu itu bertarung melawan Eve dan apa tujuannya berada di London, Kanda!"  
"Jelaskan padaku."

Tanpa kusangka Kanda segera membuang sisa ubi rebusnya dan menatapku serius. Dan aku mulai menjelaskannya setelah satu kalimat bernada dalam barusan.

"Menurut Reever yang mengetahui arti dari _cube _yang ditemukan bertahun-tahun yang lalu, Black Order mengetahui potongan kisah mengenai dalang di balik abadinya Earl Millenium dan keluarga Noah, yaitu beberapa orang yang mengaku sebagai penyihir waktu yang bisa hidup jauh lebih lama dari orang-orang biasa. Turun-temurun, para penyihir yang ingin melanggar aturan waktu tersebut membantu orang-orang seperti Earl untuk merusak ketentraman umat manusia di bumi. Tujuan mereka adalah merusak aliran waktu sehingga mereka bisa merusak sejarah dan masa depan yang seharusnya tidak ada menjadi ada. Karena itu Tuhan menurunkan Innoncence yang sudah dijaga oleh Eve untuk melawan orang seperti Earl, sementara Eve..."

"Berperang dengan para penyihir waktu."

"Benar," aku menatap Kanda sekilas, kemudian melanjutkan membaca. "Setelah menyelesaikan pertempuran antara Penjaga Innoncence seperti Eve dengan para Penyihir, maka hasil akhir ada pada apa yang disebutkan sebagai 'Anak Adam' dan musuhnya, pasti yang dimaksud adalah para Exorcist dan Earl. Para penjaga, memiliki dua kesempatan bila turun ke medan pertempuran, yaitu kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Jika Penjaga Innoncence tersebut adalah Valkyrie, maka ia akan kembali ke Aula Valhalla, jika dia adalah seorang Art Master, maka ia akan kembali ke Kediamannya, begitu juga jika ia seorang Dewa maka ia akan kembali ke tempat bernama Nirwana."

"Jadi Valkyrie bukan hanya Eve seorang?"

"Kurasa begitu," aku mengedikkan bahu. "Kemudian, jika hasilnya mereka menang, mereka akan kembali tinggal di dunia mereka, dan kembali ke dunia manusia lagi jika para Penyihir Waktu telah kembali. Namun jika kalah dan lenyap, maka partikel-partikel yang membentuk mereka akan kembali pada Tuhan dan menunggu saat kelahiran berikutnya dalam wujud yang mungkin sama, mungkin berbeda. Dan jika kudengar dari ceritamu, maka Eve..."

Aku tidak berani meneruskan kalimatku dan hanya menatap takut-takut pada Kanda. Kulihat dengan jelas iris biru gelap itu menerawang untuk beberapa saat. Ah, aku sudah tidak ingin menyentuh topik yang menyakitkan ini, sebisa mungkin rasanya aku ingin mengalihkannya pada hal lain.

"Baiklah, ayo cari hotel untuk hari ini, Johnny."

Eh?

"Kanda?" aku masih tidak mempercayai pendengaranku. Apa tadi yang ia bilang?

"Kau ingin cari hotel atau tidur di lapangan, baka?"

Sepertinya aku salah dengar tadi. Kaki-kaki panjang Kanda sudah melangkah terlebih dahulu, sehingga aku harus sedikit berlari untuk menjajarinya.

...

...

Malam hari mulai melingkupi Inggris saat kami sudah bersantai di kamar. Seperti biasa, Kanda langsung menghempaskan diri di kasurnya dan tidur dalam posisi memeluk _Mugen-_nya. Benar-benar seperti samurai Jepang tingkahnya.

Aku tak dapat tidur, pekerjaanku sewaktu di Black Order membuatku terbiasa dengan begadang. Memang aku harus tetap tidur, tapi entah mengapa aku memutuskan untuk tidur agak larut saat itu.

Dan aku melihatnya; meski mungkin mungkin hanya sedetik, aku melihatnya.

Seorang wanita berdiri tepat di bawah jendela kamar kami, di samping lampu jalanan yang terang. Terlihat jelas mantel putih berbulu yang dikenakannya dan gaun berwarna jingga tua di balik mantelnya sementara sebuah topi kecil di rambutnya yang berwarna biru muda. Ia tersenyum padaku, membuatku yakin bahwa ia ada sebelum kami sampai di hotel sekalipun. Dan saat ia berjalan pergi, sebuah suara yang kukenali bergaung di kepalaku seperti seseorang berbicara persis di depanku.

"_Aku titipkan Yu padamu, karena saat ia gugur nanti aku akan membawanya menuju Aula Valhalla dan mendampinginya di kehidupan selanjutnya..."_

Aku tersenyum lebar—selebar mungkin hingga air mataku tak terasa menetes berkali-kali di pipiku. Aku menggangguk mengiyakan, namun hanya kubisikkan jawaban atas suara itu supaya Kanda tidak terbangun.

"Percayalah padaku, Eve...sampai jumpa lagi."

Aku tahu perasaan itu, namun aku belum sempat mengatakannya. Dan seperti apa yang mungkin dipikirkan oleh seorang Kanda Yu, bahwa aku tetap tak mengerti bagaimana mengatakannya. Maka aku akan berpikir, mengemukakan sekenanya apa yang kurasakan dan mungkin saja _dia_ tahu apa yang kumaksud.

-Nottingham, Johnny Gil-

**.**

**.**

**xxENDxx**

**.**

**.**

**Note :** Baiklah, silakan yang mau ngeflame dan kritik dan nggunjing dekaka. Akhir kata, terima kasih atas atensi para silent reader dan yang komen :D


End file.
